Talk:Finding Marlin
Review This is an interesting idea, and I think it has good potential. Very detailed. However, may I make some suggestions/criticisms? *If the movie's main plot is about Marlin finding Coral, could it also be called 'Finding Coral'? *I believe Spike is very similar to Diego in Ice Age, because he does the same things: befriend the main characters with the intention of betraying them later, sneak off to communicate with the villain, then later change his mind, reveal his intentions to an angry hero, and turn against the villain. Also having the same voice actor Denis Leary is too much? *Marlin gets put in an aquarium tank with Flipper the dolphin and Arnold the orca as his neighbours. This is like how Dory finds herself in a tank with Destiny and Bailey in Finding Dory. Is this intentional similarity? *How does George the kiwi travel with Dory and the tank gang from the South Island of New Zealand to Napier, which is on the North Island almost 600 miles away? I do not think kiwi can swim that far. Otherwise, very good effort, I give it 7/10. Let me explain. My Finding Marlin page is NOT a ripoff of Finding Dory and Ice Age. It is only inspired by the plot part of Dory finding her parents. I intend to create a completely original plot. In Finding Dory: When Dory lands into the tank, she meets Destiny, who remembers her. In Ice Age: At night, Diego wakes up to try to get the baby, but two of his packmates show up, and he explains to them that he is going to bring Manny and the baby to Soto. Also, Manny pins Diego after he confesses he wanted to bring the baby to Soto. Also, Diego was Soto's lieutenant throughout most of the film. Also, near the beginning of the film, Diego tries to get the baby, but instead he joins Manny and Sid. In Finding Marlin: Spike is Fang's spy, and later in the film, he sends a message through phytoplankton to Fang. Also, Spike does not attack Marlin and friends when he first meets them, instead he joins him. By the way, Flipper was never Marlin's childhood friend. Instead of Spike being wounded by Fang, he dies later in the film because of the damage Fang dealt him with. Also, Marlin and Nemo escape to the volcano to save their friends, while Fang chases them, and he gets hurt, so the two clownfish decide to help him, but the villain in killed off-screen by the full eruption. See? They are different! Therefore it is not a ripoff. If Fang hurts Spike the same way Soto hurting Diego in Ice Age, then it WOULD be a ripoff. Please try to remember this! Please can you tell me if you understand? 12:09, June 1, 2017 (UTC) :You seem to get very defensive with my review. Why is this? I did not call it a ripoff, only pointed out 2 similarities and 2 questions and otherwise said it was good. I rated it 7/10. :I understand that there are these little differences as you pointed out above, but to me the overall plot points come across being broadly similar. :Although the details between Diego in Ice Age and Spike in your idea are changed the basic structure of their stories is very similar, that they start out wanting to betray the heroes to a villain who wants to eat them, but then change their minds. :The same with Marlin being put in a tank near a dolphin and an orca like Dory being put in a tank near a beluga and a whale shark. Although the details are different the basic idea is very similar, that the main character is put in a tank near two larger secondary characters. :I am not saying your ideas are ripoffs, I am just sharing my review with you and asking questions. I hope you understand. :Also, could you please answer my other two questions about Finding Coral and George the Kiwi swimming 600 miles, if you have the time? : :1. It's called "Finding Marlin" because like Finding Dory, the main character is the title character. :2. George lives near Napier. :I hope you'll understand. : 02:45, June 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Yes, I understand both your responses, thank you for taking your time to answer them. :::::Look, I'll help you out. Just order Screenwriting for Dummies (it's a book which shows you how to write scripts) on Amazon. :) ::::: 02:15, June 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::No thanks. I am not creative. This means that I cannot come up with any ideas for script. ::::: Uh... Didn't Coral get eaten (along with Nemo's brothers and sisters) by the barracuda? If so, then the plot might be kinda pointless. : Ahem. The reason Coral is alive because male clownfish turn female if their mates die. Understand? ',:( : FreezingTNT (talk) 03:27, March 4, 2018 (UTC) You know fiction isn't supposed to be realistic, right? Also, your petition will not likely work, as seen here: https://mintaka-tk.deviantart.com/art/Online-Petitions-Rarely-Change-Anything-629249463